I Heart You
by deadliving
Summary: Toothy watches from the shadows. He can see what's going on behind closed doors. He will descend upon the house every night to watch his hero sleep. He is literally a shadow, The Boogeyman. AU TxS
1. Lauert das Schatten

**AU. Rare word in HTF Fanfics.**

**Basically, Toothy since he is a mysterious character since little information is given about him, and he often dies on arrival, I have made him the Bogeyman, Trinidad version though. You'll see. Read review, even if it sucks.**

Cuddles places the book he was reading and his iPod on the bedside table, and recites a small prayer. He glances around, peering inquisitively out the window. For the past couple of weeks, Cuddles has had the strangest feeling someone was in his room when he slept. Books would be moved, doors would be open that had been shut when Cuddles fell asleep, rooms that were left messy became clean, and odd whispers could be heard whenever he went to the bathroom in the middle of the night.

He wrapped himself in blue blankets, turned off the lights, and closed his eyes. The closet door creaks open, and a deep dark shadow crawls across the floor. A cloaked figure arises from it. It was The Bogeyman.

He was as tall as Lumpy, with a griddle-shaped tail. His dark cloak, made out of pure darkness, gave every feature a smoky edge, almost like he was apparating into thin air. The only feature not shrouded in the darkness was his purple head. He glanced down at Cuddles asleep. The Bogeyman enjoyed Cuddles's house, partly because he wasn't as paranoid enough as the others to investigate every noise he made, and because they shared similar interests;Sports, Girls, Having fun, Monster Movies.

Bogeyman stalked over to the bedside table. He held the book in his hands and glared at the cover. It read; _The Bogeyman is near; Stories of true Sexual predators through history. _He cast the book aside, and grunted, indignated. What a horrible use for the name Bogeyman, he thought. He then grabbed the iPod. He scrolled through some of the songs. 'Yanomamo' by Blutwut, 'Evolution' by KoRn, 'Zartlich Schaffer' by Homeotic Fry, 'Damn Animal' by Truckstop Blowjob, 'Right Angle' by Homeotic Fry, Toothy had listened to these songs many times before hand, but something about them kept him facinated. He put the earphones in, and played the song 'Bete du Gevaudan' by Homeotic Fry.

He ascends to the top of the book cabinet, and grabs a book. It was _The Ugly Duckling_. He flipped through trying to understand it. An ugly gosling becomes a beautiful swan, just mother nature, he thought. But, it seemed almost as if it had a secret meaning, one that was important. It was a complete mystery he could spend nights trying to figure out. He sets the book aside.

He floats down the hallway, and checks every room. They all seemed clean from the night before. He slams the door open in the kitchen. Food smears were all across the ceiling, floor, and counter, fruit flies hovered around the cupboards, and smoke still rose from the toaster. He points a finger at the mop, and it dances across the floor, swiping away the stains. The fruitflies fall dead and are swept away with the grease. With the flick of his wrist, the smoke ceased it's rise from the toaster. Bogeyman smiled, sank down into a shadow.

Reappearing in the shadow of the Television in the game room, he shook his head. Shame he can't do this himself, he thought. He twirls his finger and the video game controllers organize themselves. DVDs leap from the floor up onto the shelves. Beer cans, needles, dead rats, and straws all vaporize before Bogeyman. He smiles and nods. He once again is submerged in shadows, and on the move.

Bogeyman crawled out from under the bed, eyes searching the room. Everything remained deathly still. He once again picked up _Ugly Duckling. _He glare at the page where it shows him alone and crying. The Bogeyman reached at the picture with his hand, as if to comfort the downtrodden gosling. It touched him in a way he didn't know how to explain, for he did not know the true meaning of the story. He replaces the book on the shelf, and turns to recreate the room as he had originally stepped into. As he set the Bogeyman book on the bedside table, he realized Cuddles was not in his bed.

The door behind him swings open, and Cuddles stands in the doorway holding a baseball bat. "I know someone is there. Shifty, Lifty, who ever you are, drop what you are holding and I won't hurt you." he called out blindly. The Bogeyman leapt out of the way of the streams of golden light. Cuddles squinted in the dark. The Bogeyman was frozen in fear, and trails of black smoke began wafting from his hood and sleeves. Cuddles's eye widen as soon as he sees the black figure in the darkness. "Oh my God!" he shouts, swinging the bat around. The Bogeyman curls his hands into a fist, and Cuddles halts in mid-swing.

"Calm, my dear lagomorph housemate." The Bogeyman whispers calmly. He snaps his fingers and the baseball bat disappears. "I have no intention of harming you in any physical or emotional way." He releases the fist and Cuddles relaxes.

"Wait, so who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Cuddles asks nervously.

"Ah, I am a Bogeyman-" Cuddles jumps back in surprise. "What was that for!" The Bogeyman demands.

"W-w-well, don't bogeymen steal souls and tears, molest children, and kill people?" Cuddles stammers.

"No, none of that is true! Bogeymen are like housekeepers with magical powers. Those who are good shall be rewarded by mystic spirits. Like a brownie, except we don't bite your toes if you don't give us sugar." Bogeyman explains. Cuddles nods.

"So, you clean my house at night, and move my things?" he inquires.

"Yes, but all with good intentions." The bogeyman chirps, nodding. "I think we were originally planning to introduce ourselves, before we digressed from the nub of the conversation."

"Well, my name is Cuddles. Cuddles Rabbit." He holds out his hand. The Bogeyman grabs it, looks the rabbit in the eye, and smiles.

"Well, I am Spooky Boogeyman-Beaver, but please call me Toothy."

**Odd introduction...**

**The Trinidad version of Boogeyman/bogeyman is exactly what Toothy is.**

**Review.**

**Even if it's a flame.**


	2. Hablan

**Thanks for all the reviews. Oddly enough, aside from 'Bank Job' which accepts OCs (which is sorta like broadcasting free shelter, warmth, food and Adult entertainment in Seattle) this story has the most reviews per chapter I've had so far. Just saying...**

**Oh yeah, poll on my profile, new choices! THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS SCREW-UPS WILL FIND YOU IF YOU DON'T ATLEAST PAY HEED!**

"Well, Toothy, exactly how long have you been living with me?" Cuddles asks.

"For awhile. I reward those whom are good. You didn't have a very good reputation as a bad person, so ever since you moved into this house. I occaisionally visit the girls across the street's houses." He states tactfully. Cuddles begins laughing and Toothy glares at him. "Will you keep your mind out of the gutter, Mr. Rabbit! I sincerely have no interest in what they do in bed. I am there to clean, if it is needed that is."

"You don't have to be so polite and neat when discussing 'I sincerly have no interest in what they do in bed.'." Cuddles retorts.

"Well, than let me go 'all ghetto on yo' ass'." Toothy jokes. Cuddles grabs his ears and mock cries, and both begin laughing.

"Wait, what do Bogeymen do during the day?" Cuddles asks. Toothy begins sinking into a shadow, and Cuddles gasps. Toothy rises from Cuddles's shadow.

"We hide. Under your bed, in the closet, in the basement, in a cabinet, where ever we remain in the darkness. I feel it's degrading to think that the people who help are forced to hide in the shadows. Alas, it is the way it is, and I don't believe Nature will change it anytime soon." Cuddles nods.

"What do you like?" Cuddles asks, sitting on the bed.

"Well, from what I have witnessed, your world seems to be a horrid place of sexual misconduct, violence, and disrespect for people, nature, and themselves. But, I enjoy listening to the bands Grey Day, Homeotic Fry, Blutwut, and watching those horror movies you leave on all night. I don't like Frankenstein, though." He states proudly.

"Why not Frankenstein?" he inquires.

"Frankenstein's Monster was wretched into this world by a cruel sociopath, desiring something, I cannot figure out what, that only a conscious with ethical thoughts would desire, and killed painfully in a tragic twist of fate." He spits at Cuddles, almost enraged at the thought of Frankenstein's Monster being killed.

"You're a bit touchy about that, aren't you." Cuddles chirps.

"It may seem very primitive or crude, but I can't seem to wrap my head around the idea that such good people may die. I've heard of your criminals, Manson, Fritzl, Dahmer, and such, well, they lived to ripe old ages. Innocent people in Baia Mare, Bhopel, Serevo, Tel-Aviv, are slaughtered painfully. Good people! Painful, sickening, torturous deaths. Frankenstein's Monster was brought up tortured, but innocent, and died tortured, and innocent! What has the world come to!" He hollers.

"You sure like ranting, don't you." Cuddles jokes.

Toothy chuckles, "Ah, I might have gone on for ages, lest you intervene-" Toothy yelped in fear. He disappeared into a shadow, and it retracted itself under the closet door. Cuddles turned to see the red sun peaking over the horizon. He spun back to see 6:39 flashing on his alarm clock. He waves at the closet door as if someone was going to respond. He disappeared behind the bathroom door to take his shower.

**Short, Very short.**

**Muy kleiner.**

**But review, even if I'm next on your hitlist!**

**0.o**

**Hopefully not...**


	3. Jours Wonder Au printemps,

**Yahar. ALLE ACHTUNG!**

**Things to say before you read this story. One, I am going to focus on writing stories outside the HTF genre, 'fatten the bloodline' of a few ff archives. I still will update HTF stories, just 'Expedition' and such will be my primary focus.**

**Second, Poll on my profile is open, new choices, more freedom to vote. I don't expect you to vote, but it's worth a try.**

**Third, I am interested in selling story ideas since I am focusing on other FF arcs besides HTF. PM me if you want them.**

**Enjoy this chapter, read & review, preferably no flames but flames are accepted too. **

Two days after the original meeting, Cuddles and Toothy had bonded well. They talked about movies, shows, songs on Cuddles's iPod, books, and etcetera. Cuddles had also adjusted to living with a scotophobic bogeyman in his closet.

On the third morning, He first peeped through the door, making sure Toothy wasn't there. He slowly stepped in, layed his clothes on the bed, took off the towel and changed into his soccer uniform. He opened the closet door slowly. "Toothy, I'm gonna open the door, do whatever you do to hide, or something." he cautions, before pushing the door open. He reaches in, takes his bookbag, closes the closet door with caution, then runs out the door to the community center.

Lumpy blew the whistle at the bickering tree friends. "Line up, I choose captains!" He hollers. He puts his hand on his chin, and points a finger at Mime. "You are captain of the red team. Uh..."-He points at The Mole-"You are captain of the green team. Flaky, you are on Mime's team, Disco, you are on The Mole's..." Cuddles anxiously waits for his name to be called. "...Cuddles, you are on The Mole's team." He leaps in the air for joy.

Less than four minutes into the game, Cuddles was on the bench. "Fighting is what everyone like about soccer on TV!" He hollers angrily at Lumpy, the referee. Lumpy blows the whistle at him, only to be hit in the head with a soccer ball. Cuddles laughs. "Idiot."

"I don't really think he's as you say, an idiot. Just unfortunate and ironic circumstances." comes a voice from below the stands.

"Who said that." Cuddles squeaked, slowly turning to face the stand.

"It is simply me, Toothy." Comes a chipper voice. Cuddles peers at the stand once again, and he sees the faint outline of Toothy's purple head in the dim shadow of the bleachers.

"What are you doing out here?" Cuddles shouts in a hushed tone.

"I was hiding in your bookbag when you left, so I left with you as a consequence." He explains.

"I thought you had problems with light!"

"As long as I am in shade, I seem to feel alright. No burns." He exclaims to Cuddles.

"Interesting game, this soccer... Don't you believe it should be called football?" Toothy asks. Cuddles rolls his eyes. He didn't care what the difference was, if it was just error or whatever else may have been responsible. If he got an acorn every time he was asked that question, he could resurrect Jurassic Park with the money he'd have.

"I would rather not speak about that stupid debate, I swear you are worse than an OC!" Cuddles cries out. He suddenly jumps, and turns to Toothy. "Quiet, someone is coming!" The Mole plants himself on the bench, panting like a dog. "Hello, Mole!" Cuddles greets. The Mole continues panting, waves to him and continues sweating, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. Cuddles turns around and sees that Toothy had disappeared.

"So when does this game end?" Toothy whispers.

"Toothy!" Cuddles snaps at Toothy, turning once again to see the cloaked figure smiling up at him.

"Your insectivore acquaintance is obviously blind, and hard of hearing. I doubt he will even pay attention to our conversation." the bogeyman smirks.

"So when does this game end?"

"When some team either has the highest score when time runs out, or more likely, if too many people on one team die." He explains. Toothy flicks his wrist, and a lightning bolt splits the sky, wiping out Mime's entire team. Flippy twitches, horrified. The Mole claps, not really understanding what is going on. Cuddles yells at Sniffles, Fritz, and Russell, "Run, Flippy flipped out!"

"What did I just do?" Toothy asks worriedly.

"The green bear, Flippy, has severe PTSD, when he is reminded of war, he kills people." Cuddles explains.

Evil Flippy grabs Russell by the tail, and whacks Petunia, who goes flying. He flies between two tree boughs, and she is reduced to red and blue giblets that fly out the other side of the boughs. He swings Russell one last time, and lets go. Russell hits Fritz and both go flying. Fritz grabs a tree branch, Russell's hook snags on Fritz's navel, and he is torn open. Russell continues his flight, pulling Fritz's gruesome remains along. He slams into a window, glass covering him. Fritz's spine impales Russell between the eyes. Sniffles begins crying for help, running away from the homicidal green bear. Cuddles opens his bookbag holding it to the bleachers.

"Toothy, come on, it's the town psychopath!" Cuddles yells. Evil Flippy looks up from eating Sniffles's remains, and glares at Cuddles. Cuddles jumps up, screams, and runs, dragging The Mole along behind him. Evil leaps for them, instead crashing into the bleachers.

"Eeep!" Toothy squeaks, covering his mouth. Evil looks down in the bleachers for the source of the sound. He crawls through one of the spaces. He glances around, growling. There was something here, and he was going to kill it. He stops motionless in his tracks. The gentle, almost inaudible noise of grass being tread on greeted his ears. He spun around, his bowie knife whipping out from Flippy's grip, hitting the bench under the bleacher. Someone yelped, and a silver fluid dribbled from an invisible wound. Flippy leaped over to the knife. And grabbed hold of Toothy, who came into view. "What an interesting catch I have. I haven't come across something like this except in-"

A blue form speeds by, crashing into Evil Flippy, Flippy lands kneeling out in the sunlight and the blue figure, a flying squirrel with a red mask, stood in a defensive fighting position. Toothy grabbed the knife, and made it apparate. He sank into the darkness, and crawled under Splendid as his shadow. Splendid picked up a stone, and lobbed it at Pop's van. The windshield exploded, covering Pop and Cub in a coat of razor sharp glass fragment. Evil glares at the car in shock, shakes his head and returns to normal Flippy. The unmanned vehicle crashes into a bench, and the engine launches out from the hood of the van, and the cooling fan tears an ugly hole in Flippy's stomach, sending intestines and other organs everywhere.

"Competent job, Splendid. Competent job." Splendid says to himself, ignoring the blood, organs, and other signs of a conflict. He rockets off, Toothy still following in his shadow. Toothy dances over trees, cars, and people just as Splendid flies over them. Toothy glanced up at Splendid, who was blocking the sun with his body. "What an amazing thing, to fly." Toothy whispers to himself. He almost feels inclined to spread his arms like wings, but he knew he would be burned if he did so.

Splendid lands on his doorstep, and opens the door. Toothy darts to another shadow as soon as Splendid shuts the door. The Superhero sits down on his armchair, and begins knitting a sock. Toothy looked over at the kitchen, where some bacon and eggs were frying, and two orange slices lay next to a knife and an orange. The shadow crawled across the floor into the dim kitchen, and Toothy rose from it. He grabbed a slice of bacon quickly from the pan, and took an orange slice and began eating. He then cut another orange slice out, and conjured up a new peice of bacon. _The mouse that is truely good doesn't leave prints in the butter_, Toothy thought. He heard Splendid get up, and he ducked down into a shadow once again. Splendid flipped the bacon, expecting to catch it in the plate, but instead, they hit the ceiling and stayed there. Splendid floated up to the ceiling, and peeled off each strip of bacon. "Damn super powers," He grunts. Toothy watches with an infantile curiousity.

_He can understand his superpower's effects on his possessions, yet not it's effects on the denizens of this town. How curious_, He thought. Splendid glared at his lonely house and sighed. "Maybe mom was right good guys are always lonely." Toothy almost nodded in agreement. He was a domestic servant, but receive little if any thanks for his deeds until a few days ago. Splendid was a superhero that lived alone, isolated by his own abilities. A warm feeling suddenly shrouded Toothy, like a comfitter, and a smile spread across Toothy's face. There was the feeling that he had when reading _Ugly Duckling, _except, it was more touching. It was so indescribable. Splendid floated into the dining room and switched on the radio. It was a talkshow about other people's problems.

"So you two lived together in harmony until you came out of the closet, Mr. Wilde. Am I right or were you lying?"

"Yes, Dr. Pill. Then he began a campaign of violence against the LGBT community in the campus."

_What are gays and homosexuals and LGBT?_ Toothy asked himself. Suddenly the hero tosses the radio across the room. "Damn world, stop mocking me, I'm not in the mood." he hollers at apparently nobody, then he falls asleep.

Toothy rises up from the shadow, and stares out the window. The last pink rays of sunlight were proceding the purple night sky. He opens the door and walks outside. He leaps into the air, seemingly evaporating into the dark humid spring air. "Flying is such a wonderful thing." he rejoices.

Cuddles glances around worried. The night had set in, and Toothy should be able to simply apparate into the house. Cuddles glances around, when out of the shadow of the tree outside, sprouts Toothy. "Toothy! Where were you?" He scolds.

"Whoa, when did your maternal instincts kick in?" Toothy retorts.

"What happened after I left?" Cuddles asks worriedly.

"Well, Flippy caught me, and stabbed me once, and then Splendid came to the rescue-"

"So you died then resurrected?"

"No, although I understand your town has some curse upon it, Bogeymen are immortal in almost every circumstance. Now, Splendid saved me, and I followed him to his hide out, because I would rather be at someone's house rather than surrounded by corpses. When I was there, I had this feeling..."

"What a flaring ulcer?"

"No! It's like a mutual understanding, a want, a lust for him..." he explained.

"That sounds a bit gay-"

Toothy jumps up. "I heard that word at Splendid's hide-out. What does it mean?"

"It is if a male likes or loves a male, sometimes used when describing two females that love each other. It can also mean happy, but not really anymore." Toothy blushes and Cuddles laughs. "So, my bogeyman has a gay crush on a superhero. Ironic."

"Shut your face and go to sleep you lazy pig." Toothy orders. Cuddles falls asleep, a cheeky grin on his face. Toothy grabs _The Ugly Duckling_ and pulls out a marker. He flips to the page with the wretched gosling crying and scribbles 'Love TxS' above the gosling.

**Awww! There's a bit of TxS developing, even if onesided.**

**WARNING: I suck at romance so don't flame if romance seems cheesy, sadistic, or otherwise.**

**Review or Flame!**

**:|**

**_Krieg und Liebe sprießen jedes Jahr, Im Frühjahr_**


	4. Ich zum Töten bereit

**PunkAngel20839, why don'****t you?**

**I'm not an avid fan of that pairing, and I have a lot to do.**

**Last chapter, Toothy was introduced to friends and foes. This chapter is Evil centered, discussing stuff about last chapter.**

Flippy walks out of the hospital. He rubbed his stomach, which was still aching from when the fan blade tore it up. He glances around, and sees Russell's restaurant. He walks in and takes a deep breath. Fish and bacon were frying, the faint scent of alcohol pervades the air, and exotic flowers on every table exuded a strong musty aroma. He goes down and sits down at a table, when Giggles skates up. "How are you doing, welcome to Russell's Fish and Ships, may I take your order?"

"Thank you, Giggles, I am well." Flippy thanks. He picks up the menu, and browses through it quickly. "I'll have some wine and a chum sandwich." Giggles quickly scribbles his order down, and smiles.

"Thank you for-"

"What exactly is chum, Giggles?" Flippy inquires, leaning forward, folding his hands. Giggles pulls out an index card with Russell's _truthful_ answer on it; **Mutton, Beef, Fish, Bear paw, Shrimp, Pork, Dolphin, Human, and Squid, ground up and mixed with salt water**

"Er, uh... It's some Tofu with salt and pepper. And red food dye!" she blurts out, skating away. Flippy glares at the menu then at the pink chipmunk. He shrugs and waits for her to return with his order.

Inside his mind, Evil walks around his mock version of Happy Tree Town. He cracks his knuckles, and spreads his arms. "I've been perfecting this trick for a long while. Let's hope it pays off." he mutters to himself. As if lying on a carpet, he tugs at the background, and it crumples like a rug. It exposes the inner mechanisms of Flippy's mind, a myriad of computer screens all playing a memory. Levers and knobs were labeled 'muscles'. He reached for them, and swung one to the left.

Flippy swung his arm to the left, stabbing Fritz in the eye with a fork. Flippy tries to apologize, but Fritz falls over, bleeding profusely. Flippy begins to twitch, and Evil flippy glances at the screens, all showing images of the War. Evil smiles as he takes full control of Flippy's body. He darts into the kitchen, and observes the items he has to make a bomb. Flour, margarine, boiling oil, and some water. He nods. If it can make an inferno in the Mt. Blanc tunnel, it can make a bomb. He sprinkles some flour and spread margarine on a sheet of paper. He fills two glass bottles, on with boiling oil, the other with cold water. He wraps the margarine soaked paper around the two bottles, and tosses it into the entrance of the restaurant. As the four ingredients react, and a wall of flames engulfs the kitchen. Evil Flippy slips out the backdoor as screams fill the air.

He placed a hand on his chin, and thinks to himself as he walks the darkened roads of Happy Tree Town. "What was that I killed," he thought aloud. "It surely couldn't have been a bogeyman, that is impossible in daylight." He thinks to himself a bit longer, when he snaps his fingers and looks up. A crooked smiles stretches across his face, and he sprints off to Splendid's Library.

Splendid had a lot of time on his hands, being a bachelor, and he often collected books. Even books he didn't care about, like the _Twilight_ saga or _The Giving Tree _were in archive. And to Evil's knowledge, books on the Supernatural.

Evil scaled the shelf containing the supernatural books. He pulled a book from the shelf, glanced at it, then smiled. It had a twisted, agonized face on the cover, with hollow eyes and mouth, and wrinkles around the eyes and mouth. He leaped onto the floor, and flipped open to a page entitled; _Domestic Daemons_. His eyes browsed the page, and he unconsciously recited what he was reading;

_Bogeymen , like dragons and afterlives, are common in many cultures. In West Europe, Native American, and African cultures, the bogeyman was a monster that stole children and women, while in Eastern European and some Carribean cultures, the bogeyman was a helpful, kindly domestic spirit. It was believed in France and Austria during the Crusades that bogeymen were demons sent from hell to abduct children and kill women. Evidence points to sexual predators being the cause of these murders and abductions. The Devil's Bible has several text telling how to become a demon, one in particular specifically stated that 'One shall become a daemon of the dark if they preform [The Ritual] during the night, and henceforth restricted to dwell in shadows in the daylight hours. One who is a daemon of the dark, hast the might to hide in darkness, and cast a charm of unholy fear over thy enemy. Alas, no Night Daemon ist able to exist in the absence of darkness, and shall descend into thy depths of hell, be it they touch light.'. _

_The passage also apparently has an enchantment that supposedly turned hundreds of it's followers into demons, werewolves, and vampires. Out of caution we advise you not to read this aloud;_

Evil laughed. "Off course I will read it aloud!" He squints at the page. "Verwaltij Nazter Chzicht!" He chants. As if a pair of hands descended from heaven upon the green bear, Evil was torn from Flippy, and a blue fire engulfed Evil. Evil glanced around, surprised by the experience. He looked down, and saw he was larger, about the size of the blue moose that kills everybody, a cloak was covering every inch of his body. The Cloak seemed to be apparating, but it remained. He examined his surroundings; Flippy was unconscious on the ground a foot away from Evil, and the book was spewing black flames, and blood poured from the pages. Evil Flippy saluted his Old half, and sank into the shadows. "Goodbye, pussy."

Pop tucked Cub into bed, and turned off the light. "Good Night, Cub." he calls back to the cub.

"Daddy," Cub hollers.

"What is it, Cub?" Pop asks despondently.

"Could you check under the bed for The Boogeyman?" He pleads. Pop got down on all fours and glared at the dark space below.

"Ah, Cub, there ain't no bogeymen! Ain't you ever hear that song Henry Hall made?" Pop asks, giving a bellowing laugh. Cub shakes his head.

"Well, If the boogeyman shows up, just tell him 'Boo'. He's a big puss-I mean scaredy-cat." Pop explains. Cub smiles. "Good Night, Cub." He finally says, leaving the room. Cub sinks back into his pillow and shuts his eyes, and lets dreams of sugarplums (?) dance in his head.

A loud thud wakes Cub up. He glances around, surprised. He walks into the hallway, which resembled a dark maze with a variety of open and closed doors. A frenzy of violent sounds eminated from behind the bathroom door. Cub opened the door. He saw a bird, in a pile of it's own feathers, twitching. Pop didn't teach him about the true cycle of life, but Cub was taught that dying animals need to be outside. Cub gently cupped his hands around the bird, and tossed it out the window. He sighs, until he hears some more footsteps in the hallway.

He walks into his father's room, and glances at the figure laying in the bed. Cub knew little about life cycles, but if someones chest wasn't moving up and down, something was obviously amiss. He walked closer to Pop's bed, and saw blood, shining in the blue moonlight streaming through the window, staining the blanket and covers that wrapped the portly old bear. Cub gasps, only to be interrupted by a maniacal cackle. Cub screams and runs back to his room. Before he could leap onto his bed and hide under the covers, a deep, raspy voice echoed through the silent halls._ "Like your Father's new bed color? I made it myself"_

Cub's eyes fall upon the pillow in the center of his bed. _"Come, snuggle up against me. I am the voice in your pillow. Come on Cub, I'll protect you from the boogeyman."_ The voice beckons.

"No!" He shouts, backing towards the door. "I no wanna go with you."

_"Well, then,"_the Pillow began rising, supported by a dark figure with a green head. He turned, dark red eyes glaring holes through Cub's soul. "Fine! Let's play Hide and Seek. Loser DIES!" Evil barks at the nervous toddler. He leaps towards Cub, but Cub leaps out the door, and shuts it in Evil's face. He runs across the hall into the bathroom.

He walks back out into the hallway, this time armed with a flashlight. He glares at the shut door infront of him. Suddenly, A shadow darts across the walls, leaving a gaping hole in his wake, encompassing Cub in a circle of rubble. Evil lunges at Cub, who shines the flashlight directly at the bogeyman's face. Evil recoils, disappearing into a shadow. Cub searches the hall with his eyes, then begins panting, sure that the monster had been vanquished.

Suddenly, he is grabbed from behind and swung around. "LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" the boogeyman explodes, bringing his burnt, deformed face to Cub's. Cub shrieks, and Evil plunges a hand into Cub's gut, twisting it around, squeezing the vile from each organ.

* * *

Flippy wakes up the next morning in his bed. He glances at the light of the Sun over the horizon, and winces. The light hurt to be in, and he closed the blinds and went back to sleep.

**I'm assuming some of you saw Flippy the Demon coming.**

**Oh well. Next Chapter, it is straight back to Toothy-centered.**

**Review,**

**And I'm posting a pic of Toothy and Evil as Boogeymen on dA. Just saying.**

**FEAR THE POWER OF STOOPID!**


	5. Matando El Tiempo

**Ain't it so easy being Evil?**

**Antagonists never die! I mean, Death is the best Bad guy out there!**

**0.o**

**OK, maybe an existensial crisis is setting in, but enjoy the chapter.**

**If I get 34+ reviews, This will officially be bigger than 'Laichzeit'!**

**:)**

**Dang, I need to begin the chapter to hit that deadline!**

**P.S. Toothy and Cuddles will be used interchangeably in the last half of the chapter, although it is actually Cuddles. After the ~ insignia.**

**Read & Review.**

Flippy glares at himself in the mirror. He turns on the tap, runs his hand through the stream and splashes some water up into his face. He groggily slaps himself awake.

"Geez, what the hell happened last night? I feel like shit-" his words were stifled by a surge of vomit. Flippy falls, kneeling before the porcelain throne. Lifting his head, Flippy purges once again. He stares at the vile swirling in the water. It was primarily black blood and pieces of flesh reminiscent of mutton. He wonders to himself, "When did I eat lamb?"

After four more bouts of violent regurgitation, Flippy feels able enough to walk into the kitchen. He grabs a bagel from the cupboard and spreads some cream cheese on it with a butter knife. he walks outside to enjoy the warmth of the dawning sun. He walks to the door, but leaps back, wincing. It was his hand. he glanced down, and where the fur had been exposed to the sunlight was singed and blackened. The Veteran glared at the sunbeams entering his house, then at his singed hand. he returned to his room for some protection. Albeit, avoiding sunlight was much harder to do than a few puddles of Agent Orange, but Griffin managed to do it.

* * *

Cuddles was glaring angrily at his watch. It wasn't 6:30, it was 12:00 midnight, or so he thought. Toothy was busy cleaning the house. Despite Cuddles's offers to keep the house clean during the day, Toothy created messes so he could clean, which were often consisting of Cuddles's cherished items. Much to Cuddles's dismay, he was to make a mess, and Toothy was to clean it up. He was almost as bad as Petunia. It wasn't the guilt that truly the negative affect of Toothy's presence.

At 7:00, Cuddles would report to work. At 16:00, Cuddles comes homes, then spends time playing or socializing. With the introduction of Toothy, at 20:00, he talks to Toothy, often poking fun at Toothy's ignorance. At 2:00, Cuddles is kept awake by Toothy's domestic chores. Then at 7:00, the cycle repeats.

The bags under Cuddles's eyes were a dark purple, and his eyelids were heavy. The severe sleep deprivation was taxing his patience. He could barely stand, let alone complete tasks at work. He sat in an almost vegetative state, glaring at the poster on the wall. Muscles that would normally propel him up and out the door lay immobile and limp. Toothy enters the room, slinking along the wall, to the closet. But, Cuddles's condition was too obvious to ignore. "What's wrong, Cuddles? You look tired." he exclaims. A very unamused look hits Toothy, and Toothy shrugs sheepishly.

"What makes you believe that?" the yellow bunny sarcastically moans.

Toothy clears his throat, "With my basic understanding of anatomy, you have bags under your eyes, you seem quite lethargic, and-"

Cuddles rolls his eyes. "Great! I have a roommate that lacks the ability to detect sarcasm. How sad."

"I may not know what sarcasm is, but I can play a practical joke!" Toothy snaps at the yellow rabbit. Toothy sinks into a shadow, which fuses with Cuddles's. Cuddles suddenly looses control of what little body he could operate.

With a power Cuddles would not have easily exerted in his vegetative state, he leaps from bed, and smiles. in his mind's eye, Cuddles glared at his body being tossed around like a puppet. Cuddles's hand slaps his cheek. An ominous voice shouts at him as he repeatedly slaps himself, "Why do you keep hitting yourself? Why do you keep hitting yourself?" Cuddles's body falls limp again, collapsing on the floor.

Cuddles swings his arms around. "How did you do that?"

Toothy emerges from a shadow shrugging. "How the hell am I supposed to know, I don't know what sarcasm!"

"Shut your face, Toothy!" Cuddles barks at the boogeyman. The light bulb flashes on, and Cuddles gives a weak smile. "Hey, Toothy, I need to go to work today, and I am exhausted. D'you think you could use your magic puppet master control magic to do my job?"

Toothy places a hand on his chin, pondering the request. "As long as we don't go into a place with too much light." And with that said, Cuddles is once again possessed by Toothy.

Cuddles moans, "Toothy."

"Yes." The boogeyman replies.

"Don't do anything to embarrass me, I'm gonna fall asleep." The Rabbit whispers, yawning once. Toothy began manipulating Cuddles's body, as the original owner falls asleep within his mind's eye.

"Out into the wild yonder."

___(~)___

Flippy walks into work this morning, as usual, around 7:00. Although that hadn't changed, he was attracting more than his fair share of attention. Why? Aside from his usual jacket and beret, he wore a trench coat, sunglasses, knee-high socks with galoshes, umbrella pants, gloves, and scarves and bandages wrapped tightly around any remaining exposed skin.

Handy walks up to Flippy, holding a Styrofoam cup of coffee between his jaws. He sets it down on a decorative table. "So Flippy, I didn't get the notice that it was Casual Friday. What's with all the bandages and scarves?" Flippy takes off his right glove, and swings his hand side to side. Handy glared at Flippy, not really sure what to make of the situation. After a few moments, Flippy takes of his sunglasses, and looses the scarves and bandages around his face. They fall into a necklace of scarves and bandages around his neck. Flippy's eyes were bloodshot, and he seemed tense.

"I'm wearing this to protect me from the sun. I don't feel very well, and the light isn't truly helping me." Flippy squeaks. Handy nods.

"Well, don't let boss catch you in that ridiculous outfit," Handy picks up his coffee once again, Flippy glaring daggers at Handy. "Orw he wiw fwip out, no offenf." Flippy clenches his fist.

Toothy walks into the room, appearing as Cuddles. "Hello, you two. How were your nights?"

Flippy just grunts. Handy speaks up, boasting, "Well, Petunia and I had a lovely evening making love in the moonlight. Obviously not what Flippy was doing with his underage Flaky." Cuddles nods, but Flippy grits his teeth. His eye twitches from anger.

The Styrofoam cup burst, and boiling hot coffee is thrown leaps back. Flippy remains indifferent. Handy leaps back in agony, screaming. Flippy watches as the fur on Handy's abdomen swells, covering the massive boils forming on Handy's skin.

"What the Goddamn Fucking Hell!" Handy screams at the unmoved war vet. Acting under a control not his own, Flippy raises his hand to swat Handy down, when he is grabbed from behind by a security guard.

"Hey, Flippy, do you need to go to the police station?" The brutish Dog asked. He turned his head to glare at his captor.

Not receiving any answer, the guard lifted Flippy, slung him over his shoulder and walked over to the elevator. "Let's get you to Dr. Luis's office."

Handy walks off, almost weeping in pain, to the infirmary. Cuddles stood motionless, as Toothy was unaware of what he was supposed to do.

He walks over to a cubicle, where a mouse was filing her nails. He asked very politely, "Excuse me , ma'am, my name is Cuddles. I have forgotten what I am supposed to do at this establishment, would you help me?" The Mouse spins in her chair, and types something on the computer screen.

She turns back around, and puts a cigarette in her mouth. "You are at cubicle 1127, in the distribution of resources for Happy Tree Land."

Cuddles nods."Thank you..."

"Mini. The name's Mini." she says smiling. Cuddles walks to his cubicle and sits in his swivel chair. He examines his work space. Pictures of Giggles, and memorabilia from a place called Watership Down. He glances at his stack of files. All legal files on where to send resources. Most were labeled 'Tilder Springs Warren-Sparks City border war'. As much as he wondered what was happening in Tilder Springs, he simply did not have enough curiosity to open the folders.

Toothy glances over into the hallway, where Disco Bear was struggling with a massive stack of paper."Where exactly are you heading with all those files?"

Disco smirks, "Really, yo, Most people throw work into Fritz's cubicle. He's the only one that speaks half the languages, although I think you speak Lapine."

Toothy's eyes fly open wide. He didn't know Lapine. He barely knew English slang, let alone some language only rabbits spoke. Instead of waking Cuddles, he improvised.

"Snacirema Ylgu Traeh I!" he chokes out weakly.

"Groovy, Bunny." He nods, flashing Cuddles a smile. "You want me too take the paper-weight to Creepy ole' Fritz." Disco offers.

"No thanks, I'll take care of it myself." he declines. Disco walks off, and with a thud and disgruntled growl from Fritz, Disco walks by again, dusting off his hands.

Toothy sighs, thinking of tasking Fritz with all this work. He walks over to Fritz's cubicle, where a mountainous stack of files sat. There was a scale model of a heart, a bobble head of a pink bunny, and a poster in German there too, but the pile was what caught the eye. Fritz was scribbling 'There is NO God' on a file. He glances up at the rabbit.

"Go away, March Hare." the green beaver grunts. Toothy just stood watching the beaver 'work'. Fritz looked back up at Cuddles.

"I said, 'MARCH HARE, go AWAY.'. Go do that now, please." He barks. Toothy remains observing the beaver. Fritz stands up, wielding his pencil like a knife. "I said, MARCH HARE, GO A-FUCKING-WAY-"

Toothy grabs a significant portion of the pile, and walks away smiling. Fritz watches dumbfounded. He falls back into his chair, unconscious.

Toothy sets his pile down on his desk, and begins writing. After a while, his hand begins cramping, when a familiar blue figure walks up to his cubicle. It was Splendid. Toothy's jaw dropped. The only difference from the last time he saw him was the glasses, fedora, and business suit get-up. "Excuse me, Cuddles. Meet me in my office in five minutes sharp. I have something to discuss with you." Toothy was a bit confused. It was a surprise, a relief, a fright, and a delight to see Splendid once again. His last 'meeting' with Splendid was impersonal and more of an observer/observed situation. This time, he will converse with Splendid face-to-face. Considering that Toothy was apparently 'gay' for Splendid, it would be a confusing chat with Splendid, especially since Toothy was a boogeyman, and possessing his roommate's body.

Five minutes flew by quickly, and after asking directions, Toothy was in Splendid's office. Splendid was waiting, tapping his fingers on his desk. In front of it was an orange plastic chair. Toothy sat down in it, anxiously awaiting Splendid's information.

"Cuddles. It has come to my attention that people are giving extra work to Fritz DL. I personally am not completely against OCs, and Fritz is a productive beaver with a strong work ethic, but I have to enforce the law. I am suspending you, Disco Bear, and Flippy for harassment."

Toothy stands up, chair flying out from under him, crashing into the window. "Sir, Splendid, I accepted half his stack today to start. I was half finished before you interrupted me." Toothy exclaims.

"I'm sorry, but prior examples of this behavior are inexcusable. You may leave now." Splendid barks at Toothy, whilst glaring at the hole in his window. Toothy stands up, trembling, and leaves the office. Not how he pictured Cuddles's life, but it was reality. His horrid, sad reality.

____________________________________________Later...__________________________________________________________________

Lifty hands the customer, a goat, some coccaine. "Ya know, this is much more powerful than the other stuff, I guarantee it." The racoon grins. The Goat edges away, with the packet of coke in his hands. He feels another pair of hands wrap around his shoulders.

"You hear what happened to our last customer who ain't paying?" Shifty whispers in the goat's ear. The Goat drops the coke, and runs away. Lifty begins pursuing the goat before Shifty catches him by the tail.

"Bro, where's he gonna go. Spanky was eaten by some monster, so theres no one that cracky can turn to." Shifty smirks. A dark figure appears in the alley behind them. "Look, there he comes again!"

The dark figure emerges into the light. His fur was green, with patches of severely burnt skin. He had a beret, and dog tags, with sharp teeth, twisted into a horrific grin. Shifty and Lifty glared at the creature, mouths open wide in shock. He was almost unrecognizable, but it was Ole' Green&Mean, Flippy. Sinister words creeped into their terrified ears; "Do you like Hide and Seek?"

Evil Flippy lifted a twin in each arm, grunting with each breath. "Each of you gets a five second head start. You will not leave the city limits. You will not enter a building to escape. Break a single rule, and you will love to be burning in hell, ass-raped by Satan." The Brother swallowed air, hearts in their throats.

"Why are you doing this?" Lifty chokes out. Evil glares daggers into the raccoon and tosses him aside. He drops Shifty as well.

"5...4..."

Lifty and Shifty both bolt out of that neighborhood as fast as they can. They enter a construction site. With a child-like mentality, they hide behind different structures on the yard. Lifty was behind some re-bar and concrete mixer, and Shifty was behind the only standing wall of the building. Both were panting from fear, sweat beading down their faces.

Lifty peeks at the road into the construction site. From what he remembered from Christmas, Flippy would have been standing there, bowie knife in hand, waiting for the slightest sign of movement. Instead, there was only white moonlight. Lifty relaxed, sighed, and fanned himself with his hand.

Suddenly, the rusted re-bar next to Lifty's head flew forward. They didn't strike him, instead, stabbing the wall Shifty hid behind. Lifty heard his brother's terrified scream. The sound of bending metal muffled the screams. Lifty sat gawking in fear. Because of the wall, he could not see the atrocities being commited on his twin, which was both a godsend and hellish torture. It becomes deathly quiet, and Lifty's frequent pants were almost defeaning.

Evil Flippy suddenly rose from the shadow cast by Lifty. His lips were coated in fresh blood. "You two made it too easy." With a flick of the boogeyman's wrist, the concrete mixer spilled it's contents upon Lifty, who struggled frantically to escape. Almost as if by magic, the concrete hardened moments later. The racoon could barely breath, and began weeping, only his eyes and nose were exposed. Evil had no problem finishing the job. He reached his hand into the opening and pulled out a handful of organs. Lifty was dead by the time Evil shoved the organs in a gunnysack, which he replaced in his robe. He evaporated into the night sky.

* * *

Katz looks down at Lifty's shrouded body, then up at Shifty's, who had been impaled, eviscerated, and strung up on a bent support beam. she shook her head. Sheriff Lumpy walked up. "Is it the same guy?"

Katz nodded. "Same guy who killed Pop, Cub, Spanky, and all the other hoboes in the area."

A koala, a bit rotund, in a casual suit, walks up and places his hand on Lumpy's shoulder. "Excuse me, I was called to this adress about fifteen minutes ago."

Katz spun on her heel to face the koala. "Are you the supernatural specialist?"

The Koala straightened his suit. "Yes, yes I am. Chunky PR. Why have you called me here?"

"Well, as you might have heard, there has been a rash of mysterious unsolved homicides." Chunky nods. "Because of what is taken from the victims, and the conditions under which they die lead us to believe the un-sub, or Unidentified Subject, has a comprehensive knowledge of the supernatural, and is hoaxing their kills to seem like something supernatural. Based on our description of the unsub, we believe if we find out what or who he or she is trying to emulate it may lead us to some important clue about them." Katz explains.

Chunky looks at Lifty. A hollow hole exists where his nose once was. All the organs had been pulled from the body. Then examining Shifty's body, he asks, "Do by any chance have the photos of the other deaths?" Lumpy hands him the photographs, and despite the moustaches drawn on the victim's faces, Chunky could see the method the unsub use to kill them. He thought for a moment, recalling information once supressed. He whiffed the air. Something between burning fish and brimstone.

"Alright," The koala said with a voice full of authority. "I have came to two , your unsub is evolving into an organized killer. The first two murders, The Pop residence and Ale, seemed like messy kills that were to eliminate everyone. With each kill, he began targeting people, the homeless, and now drug dealers."

Katz nods, and begins barking commands at Lumpy. "Make sure to keep an extra special eye on former drug dealers, then prostitutes, since they are third up on the ladder of society. But make sure the press doesn't get word of this."

Chunky clears his throat, and the red squirrel hushes her mouth. "And Second, your unsub is not a person."

Katz glances at him. "Like an OC?" she asks bewildered.

"Think more of a gremlin or domestic spirit. Specifically a boogeyman."

**:P Cliffhangerish.**

**BIG thanks to Phoenix Reece for letting me use his OC Chunky.**

**And, do you, the reader, think I should kick this rating up to M?**

**There's nothing sexual or racially insensitive, but it does have drug abuse, sacreligious bits, and violence.**

**Just leave it in a review.**

**Review, and have a nice day. I'm going to go draw guinea pigs.**

**Why?**

**'Cause Cavies are awesome like that.**

**:C**


	6. Chéri

**Bigger than Laichzeit!**

**FICK LAICHZEIT, GO SPAWN ON YOURSELF, STUPID-ASS AUTHOR WHO WROTE IT!**

**Wait...**

Chunky tapped his fingers against the desk, scanning through possible places that are likely subject to paranormal activity. He narrowed it down to the Pet Cemetary, The ocean near the River Fatale delta, and Splendid's library. He hits a few keys on his keyboard, and out of the printer flew a peice of paper.

He stands up, takes it, scans it momentarily, then whistles to Katz. "Excuse me, Deputy Detective Katz,"

The red squirrel pops her head out from behind her door. "Yes, Chunky?" she grunted.

The koala holds up the sheet of paper. "I believe I have found the three places most likely to have assisted in creating this beast."

Katz whistles, turns of the safety on her revolver, shoving it in the holster, and grabs the keys out of the officer's cubbies. Lumpy and Chunky following behind.

...Nawps...

At Cuddles' house, Toothy crawls slowly from the closet. The doors and windows had been covered, and the house was still and dark. Although the duct tape covering the windows made it look like Cuddles was abusing his girlfriend, It allowed to to wander around, and clean the house during the day. Toothy procedes to the television room, where Cuddles had left a small mess of nachos, porn, and bottles of morphine.

Toothy observes the mess, then shakes his head. "Tsk, Tsk, you think you know a guy." He scolds himself. With a flick of his wrist, the stereo bursts to life. It was The R+ Orchestra's '_Soljanka!_'. To the beat of the music, the wastage danced magically into the trash bin.

Toothy glanced around. Nothing else to clean. He glanced over at the CD stack that reached to the ceiling. He pulls a few from the stack. "Engel Limited Fan Edition, A Beatles Album signed by all four Beatles, The never released Homeotic Fry Demos, The First ever Sedated Titans Album," He drops them on the ground, where they shatter to a million peices. "Nothing _too_ important."

...BrokenSoljanka...

Kat glances around the Pet Cemetary. Chunky glances around. "This place looks familiar, I don't know how..." Chunky casually remarks.

"Lumpy, have your Alsatians search the graveyard for any scents similar to the ones at the crime scene." Katz orders. Lumpy salutes, then kneels down next to his dogs.

"You two oughta obey psycho-kliner bitch's orders or we're done for." He whispers in their ears. Both Dogs, not truly caring what Lumpy said, each took a chunk out of Lumpy's snout. He pats them on the head, then lets them search for the scent.

"Good dogs..." Katz smiles.

While the dogs were searching, Chunky stood examining the cemetary. "I mean the sign saying 'Pet semetary', those dangerous looking bushes and trees in the back, Local Micmac legends about the Windigo. I mean, if I were a betting man, I'd say..."

A cat, a toddler, a young man, and a woman burst forth from the ground. They all screamed at the same time, garbling the sentence into something like this; 'Have you seen KILL JUD meow Louis? BURN BILL Meow Daddy Play with me Darling..."

Katz and Chunky shriek. Katz grabs a shovel and begins whacking the reanimated corpses, screaming "JESUS CHRIST! OTHER WAY! GET TO THE CAR!"

Chunky, Lumpy, and the police dogs all turn tail, and leap into the car, leaving Katz behind. The corpses moaned again, "KILL meow Play with Darling JUD meow BLAME LOUIS meow Me!" even as Katz repeatedly smacked them with the spade over the hill.

"AIN'T YOU UNHOLY PEICES OF SHIT HEARD OF HELL? NICE PLACE AFTER THEY ADDED CASTRO TO THE HALL OF DICTATORS!"

....Nod...

Toothy flips through the channels most were pregnancy tests, religious calls-to-worship, or infant shows. That is until he got into the 360's. It was the Miscille Channel networks. He flipped through the Listings. Most involved the word 'Science' or 'Sexual Psychology'. Not truly invoking or exciting words to the boogeyman.

That is, until he reached channel 327.

"And as we can obviously see here, sexual deviancy is not limited to humans. What we are about to show may disturb you." Toothy's jaw dropped open in shock. One male duck was trying to rape the other, until the smaller one collided with a window. It fell to the ground, dead, and the male that had been harrassing it in mid-flight cane down and was molesting it's victims genitals.

Toothy watched in shock and horror. "And they say day-time television is not entertaining."

...RainbowAnimals...

Chunky examined the small delta at the mouth of the River Fatale. "The reason for I believe this place to be a supernaturally active place is because the mob dumps bodies here,"

A Moose in a red zoot suits tosses a bandaged corpse into the river, and yells, "You ain't see NOTHING! Got it?"

"...Because the Fundementalist Christians dump the ashes of Catholics, Jews, and Atheists they murdered here." Chunky continues.

A Church Mouse dumps a jar labeled 'Satanists' into the river. "You ain't smell NOTHING! Got it?"

The ashes from the Fundementalist Christian's 'Satanists' bonded with the dead mobster's body. It rose up, and the mobster began hitting it with a spade.

"WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT STAY DEAD!"

Katz and Chunky exchange glances of disappointment. "Yeah, I think we should be going."

...NewJersey'sProblems...

Katz and Chunky walk into Splendid's library, greeted by the chipper blue superhero himself. "Welcome into my vast store of information, what exactly do you need?"

Katz flips out a badge. "We need to investigate a rash of strange murders in the area."

Chunky bacame excited when the badge flipped out. "Cool, can I have a name badge like that. Chunky Pheonix-Reece. My Parents would be so proud!"

Splendid eyes the two suspiciously. "I wouldn't usually let OCs in on account I rarely let anyone in, but seeing as this is to solve crimes, I'll let it slide." He pulls the massive granite doors open, yeilding a plethora of shelves all housing more books than the Library of Congress. Lumpy comes from nowhere, dogleashes (with the dogs) in hand.

"Lumpy, let the dogs loose." Katz commanded the blue moose. The Moose obeyed her commands, letting the leash slip out of his hand. The dogs bolted down an aisle, and began bawling. Chunky, Lumpy, Splendid, and Katz followed the dogs eagerly.

When Splendid arrived he shouted, "Hey, what is this book doing out?"

Katz and Lumpy, panting from the quick sprint, examined what the dogs were pointed at. A pool of black blood surrounded a charred book approximately the size of a small bible. Chunky kneels down to examine the book. He slips on a plastic glove, and browses the page with his finger.

He nods. "Definately an encantation to transform people into monsters." Katz, Splendid, and Lumpy exchange worried glances. "Splendid, Katz, Lumpy, we oughta send out police to patrol tonight. This may become much worse, if this text is correct."

* * *

Toothy had fallen asleep when the telephone rang. Toothy glared at the telephone with great curiosity, as it wasn't usually an object he had at his disposal. It went straight to messages, and it said; "Hey Toothy, It's me Cuddles. My Girlfriend and I are coming, and we haven't seen each other in a good while due to work problems. Why don't you go for a midnight stroll or something? I'll be there in a few. Bye."

Toothy thought for a moment, then slowly creeped to the door. He took a peek out the door, and saw a starry night over a suburban horizon of subdivisions and houses. Like a shadow crawling on a wall, Toothy sunk, then expanded, disappearing into the inky sky.

Reappearing at Splendid's Hideout, Toothy remained hidden as a shadow, glaring into the Hero's window. The blue flying squirrel was knitting some pajama pants. Splendid sighs, and although it was almost inaudible, the silence of that altitude helped Toothy eavesdop. Splendid shakes his head, and mutters to himself, "Damn supenatural hocus-pocus crisis. I have better things to do than find some bull-shit monster. Last time I was called to the scene of a 'Mystical Mystery', it was a prank call that let some bank robbers go away. I'll kill the dipshit who organized this hoax, _permanently._"

Toothy leaned farther in, until his fur and flame touched the glass. The Flames whipping off his cloak caste a small shadow upon the floor in front on Splendid on the floor. Splendid's eye glances down, and he leaps from the chair glaring at the window. Toothy apparated back to Cuddles's house, fearing the superhero's wrath.

...

Cuddles and Giggles were kissing passionately on the bed when Toothy returned home. Toothy glares in the window at the two kissing, blushing at the sight. Cuddles, who was facing the window, opened his eyes, and glared daggers at the boogeyman. He swats at the boogeyman with his free hand. Toothy nods, and swoops around to the front. He ducks down in the faint shadow of a bush, and crouches down.

Suddenly, A police cruiser comes rolling by. There was a Kodiak bear, a red squirrel, and a koala in it, and the kodiak was taking frequent whiffs of the air. "Halt." He barked to the red squirrel. The cruiser came to a stop, and the Kodiak stepped out. "That monster is near." Toothy gasped, and secretively ducked into the open window.

Just as Cuddles and Giggles began undressing, they heard a knock at the door. Cuddles ran downstairs, and pulled the door open a crack. A ferocious Kodiak bear towered over the little yellow rabbit, hands behind his back. Behind him he could see a red squirrel and chunky koala.

"Yes, officers, may I help you?" the rabbit asked shakily, intimidated by the Kodiak's massive size.

"Cuddles Rabbit, you are under arrest for harboring an illegal entity, practicing illegal occult acts, and being an accesory to serial killings."

**OMG **

**Cliffhanger-ish**

**Most of the chapter was nonsensical and stupid, but hopefully it got one laugh, or atleast made a sarcastic smile.**

**The Next chapter is when this becomes rated M, OK?**

**Review, Flame, Was immer man da will!**

**I'm going to work on 'Getting Along'.**

**...And some other things...**


	7. 3rd Degree: Only English Chapter

**Now, I believe you are expecting an ACTUAL chapter.**

**It is SORT OF the chapter,**

**but I have some messages to convey first.**

**On Monday, I'm going to Volunteer at an over night camp that lasts into Early July. I'll try to Update as often as I can but, be patient.**

**Second, I am obsessed with the other Novel I'm writing on here, Novel Conditions. Check it out, It'll have the Little Tree Friends later in the chapters, but I think it's interesting so far.**

**Third, and most importantly, don't forget to wish Flipped Out Soldier a Happy Birthday.**

**Fourthly, this chapter cries out, "READ ME GODDAMNIT!"**

Katz slams her fist against the table, and Cuddles jumps. "If you make me hit you, I will sue you!"

"What sense does that make?" Cuddles retorts.

"I'm gonna hit you, you don't confess. You don't confess, and The People's Democratic Republic of The United Nations of Watership Down, Happy Tree Country, and Euproarch will sue your family for everything you own, including rights to your genes!" Katz barks.

"All that?"

"That, and you will be nuetered, sliced apart, sewn together with other exiled animals, then sent over the Tri-state area, and join the Tilder Springs Rabbit concentration camp." Katz adds, with a smile.

"Jesus, did anyone tell you that you're a sadist?

...

Chunky glares at a bruised and bleeding Cuddles. "You know if I don't get a confession from you, we're going to have to bring Katz back in the room without restraints." He warns.

"Before I confess, can I ask a question?" Cuddles begs.

"Well, you can, but..."

"I meant 'May I ask a question'?"

"Oh, sure Cuddy. Throw one at me."

"Are you sure Katz isn't a Sadistic male with a hardcore Human fetish?"

Both turn to the one way mirror, as Katz screams in anger, and punches a hole in the glass with her head. "Die in a hole. Go suck monkey balls! I don't have a Penis!"

"Alright, Cuddles. We have a scent that eminates from your house, conclusive evidence gathered from your house, amd have witness statements who all point the finger at you."

"You went through my house!"

"Yeah. I didn't know you read One World."

"I was 12."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I assume you found my collection."

"Where'd you get a Bear on Porcupine?"

"I know a friendly ole' bear with orange hair."

"You know he's my uncle."

Cuddles vomits on the ground, laughing as it gushes out.

"Not cool, man."

"What else did you find at my house?"

"Silver blood, a scent trail leading from Splendid's hideout, and stolen goods, such a a magazine about the sociobiological origin of homosexuality and the soccer ball from the recreational center." The Koala spat. His tone had an enraged touch to it.

"And that means?"

...

Cuddles glares at the massive bear sleeping next to him in his Cell.

"Don't wake Mr. Randall Flagg. That serial cannibal just loves rabbit's feet." Kodiak smiles. Katz kicks over a dumpster, and a stained mug shatters on the ground. The Bear wakes up.

"Rubadubdub me want some grub"

**Yeah, just review.**

**Or Flame, which ever.**


	8. Erst Komm Haß dann kommt die Nacht

**Erst Come Haß, dann kommt die Nacht **

"What are you talking about?" Cuddles exclaims.

"Yeah, Cuddles was here with me today." Giggles adds.

"Excuse me Miss Chipmunk, but eco-terrorists don't get a say in legal arguements." The Kodiak barks. Giggles blushes, even with the angry pout on her face. "We have conclusive evidence linking you to multiple murders and supernatural activity."

"Supernatural?" Cuddles shouts. "What kind of reason for arrrest is that!"

"A GOOD ONE!" Katz hollers.

"That's not a good reason either." Cuddles retorts.

"While you do have us there, accesory to murder and harboring an illegal entity are good reasons." Chunky examines. Kodiak grabs Cuddles and puts him in handcuffs.

"This is police brutality!" Cuddles shouts, as the Kodiak tosses him into the police cruiser.

As the cruiser rolls away, Giggles runs into the house, Toothy following her with his eyes. She circles the room thrice, walks into the kitchen, tugging at the fur on her cheeks. From what Toothy saw on Cop shows, Cuddles would call the house for Toothy, and ask him to find clues that proved him innocent. Two problems with the theory: Cuddles _was _guilty;And a Boogeyman appearing at a jailcell would NOT be the ideal way of exposing the magical creatures to the light of knowledge.

The only way he could stall long enough to figure out what to do was to keep Giggles in the house.

Giggles was pacing, hands behind her back, mumbling to herself. "Accesory to murder? Harboring Illegal entity?" She looks behind the couch, and shuffled through DVDs, and videogames. Toothy rushes upstair, and shut Cuddles's door. Giggles gasps. She cautiously turns and glares at the upstairs hallway, dissecting the moment. She grabs an umbrella from net to the doorway, and quietly makes her way up the stairs. She holds the umbrella like a baseball bat, ready to beat that monster in Cuddles' room.

Toothy glances around for something to explain how the door slammed shut to the Chipmunk outside. But, nothing would explain it - his door swung from it's hinges outward.

(_Good Lord, what do I do?)_

Toothy melts down into an ebony pool of shadow, and waits quietly from his vigil. Giggles slowly turns the knob and tosses the door open, and begins swinging. Toothy would almost laugh at her blind rage towards a non-existant invader, if he wasn't going to be beat if he did. She opens her eyes, drops the umbrella, and begins panting like a dog. She breifly examines the room, head like a periscope. After knowing it was a figmet of her imagination, she exits the room, and Toothy re-emerges from the shadow.

He puts a hand over his chin, like the Thinker, and glances over at _the Ugly Duckling_. He smiles, bristling with the beginnings of an idea.

* * *

Flippy gulps down the last of a meal he does not remember eating. PTSD brought many horrible Blackouts, but these were terrible. He always awoke with aq sese of guilt, not knowing who he'd hurt, but these were different blackouts. They didn't seem like the ones caused by good ole' shellshock. He was forced into them, with no horrid memory proceding them. It was as if his alter ego was the domineering person in the body. But, as with his PSTD blackouts, he wondered what he had done during the event...

The Television flashed to life with Siffles glaring at the camera. "Breaking News. A prostitute's body was found dangled from the 'Welcome to Happy Tree Town' sign. Flippy's eyes grew to saucers, and his jaw dropped in sheer shock. A beautiful Lab was stripped, bare naked. In place of her gut, a raggedly torn hole. She was held to the sign by a nail through the snout, left forepaw, and though the pelvis. Grafittied in her own blood next to her, the sign now read WELCOME TO DEAD DOG. Sniffles reappeared on screen.

"Is a murderer walking among us, have the Stephen King fans gone insane AGAIN? I leave that to you to decide." he says, in a false smile.

Flippy worried for a moment, that _they_ would accuse him of the crime. But there was a serial killer that was into every vice over in Sparks City. Tom, he believed, was the name. Hopefully then, Tom would take full blame.

But, gut instinct told him he was guilty of said crime.

(_It wasn't you)_

Flippy glanced around, as it was most certainly not his voice speaking to him.

(_I can show you who it really is)_

Flippy hesitated to ask, but he worked up the courage to mutter "Who are you?" in a trembling voice.

_(What do you want to call me? Samiri? Tak? Pennywise? Russell Faraday? I'm alright just being called Evil.)_

Flippy immediately begins to freak out. "Fuck you if you think I'm going anywhere with a voice named 'Evil'!"

_(Trust me! It's just a name. Fundementalists think you're Evil, but are you?)_

Flippy pouts with a flame of hatred for this voice. "No. But-"

_(But what? I'm too much of a bigot to accept the person who will clear your conscious of any doubts you have on killing the whore?)_

Flippy thinks for a moment, still hesitant to trust 'Evil'.

After a moment's pause, he walks forward. "Lead me."

* * *

Toothy slowly opens the front door, and looks around. Coast clear, He then slips _the Ugly Duckling_ in the Mailbox. Giggles was in the kitchen, passed out with a bad stomachache from wolfing down all those cartons of ice cream.

Toothy was now going to take a late night breather down at the Park. He expands like a shadow stretching across the pavement. Into the night sky he flew.

_..._

Splendid was also taking flight, but for a totally opposite reason than Toothy. "GodDamn stupid OCs, callin' me up at 3 in the morning for me. What the hell is so important that you'd need me immediately." He grumbles to himself. "If it's about the Boogeyman, I swear to god, I'll gut the pranksters before the entire world public." He raises his hands and begins his flight. In all honesty, he hated to fly, but seeing as he couldn't see the ground below, and he was needed at once, he might as well.

As he flew, a hollow feeling welled up from his stomach. Maybe the steak wasn't fully cooked, he thought to himself. As he soared some more, he could sense something was more than welling up from his stomach. A Lump of steak jams in his throat, with a torrent of vile building up behind it.

Toothy gasps in shock, a few hundred feet to Splendid's left. He goes into a Superman position in midair, and rockets toward his favorite hero.

Splendid begins coughing, gagging in midair. He is suddenly struck from behind by...a... He turns to see a purple beaver head, with freckles, large buck teeth, and a dark cloak that seemed to be evaporating in wisps. It was a boogeyman. The chunk of steak flies out, accompanied by vile. Splendid, though was too in shock to do anything. Toothy gasps, realizing he had been seen by Splendid.

Toothy darts away as fast as he can. Splendid floats, pausing to mull over what he has seen. He then procedes to rocket away.

**CLIFFHANGER CHAPTER!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DeepDarkDebt09! **

**and to a lesser extent Happy Birthday Live Aus Berlin!**

**Review and or Flame.**

**Just press that little button down there and type.**


	9. El Andamio

**He's in the clock tower, and he has a sniper Rifle.**

**His name is The Ending.**

**He's coming soon.**

Flippy peered in the window, like his numerous reconnaissance missions in the Tilder Springs Civil Conflict. The Only exception, he was being lead by a gut feeling, not Sneaky. Unfortunately, that meant he was going to, like on the recon missions, kill someone.

The kitchen light shone like a beacon on a foogy night, and a bloated Giggles sat in the doorway, Rocky Road smeared on her face. She was sleeping. _The Fat Girl is not your objective, the murderer is up the stairs. _the voice growled at him, eager to kill. Like his blackout self was before the therapy he was taking apparently cured him of said demon. Flippy crawls in through the window and treads quietly across the room. The Place was oddly clean for Cuddles, and Cuddles never touched bleach or steel wool in his life. He often paid a maid once a month to do so. Fat ass.

Up the stairs the mercinary of death climbs, making sure not to wake the chipmunk sleeping at the kitchen door. He waits at the top of the stairs, for further instruction. _What? You waiting for an invitation? We've already broken into The Boogeyman's house. We're going to surprise the killer. _The way he used 'we' confused Flippy. Was He in Flippy, or was he observing Flippy from afar, and talking to Flippy like a satellite beaming instructions directly to Flippy? Which ever it was, Flippy cartwheeled through Cuddles' bedroom door.

_The Closet, check the closet._Flippy slowly opens the door, peering inside. Nothing moving. Nothing but flies revolving around a bandage, which was smeared with silver fluid. Flippy inhales the scent wafting from the bandage. Definately the smell of blood. _It's the boogeyman, he cut himself gutting the whore, and eating her guts, and raping her. He has a beaver's head, with black flames all over his body._

Now, Flippy felt impassioned to terminate the Boogeyman. He was going to die by Midnight tonight.

* * *

"...And he was a purple beaver's head with a cloak of black flames. He crashed into me, and saved me." The Superhero cries hysterically. Katz and Chunky disapprovingly shake their heads.

"Our unsub is a sadist. The more important the person he or she kills, the hornier they are." Katz grunts churlishly.

"And boogeymen or any supernatural spirit of any kind would much rather kill you than do a mid-air Heimlich maneuver." Chunky adds in a much more tactful manner. "Splendid, I think we ought to return to the case. We now know what he looks like. We might be able to track him as well."

Katz snaps her fingers "Send out a BOLO for said entity. Get every Bloodhound out there."

"Ma'am," Lumpy chirps.

"What!" she barks.

"We have everyone out there looking! Old Dan and Little Ann, Scruff McGruff, even the Bloodhound Gang!" he explains.

"Tell them to search harder!" she shouts at him.

"Katz, control yourself!" Splendid scolds. He was hovering, looking down upon the squirrel, to intimidate the red squirrel into submission. She sighed, and took a deep breath.

"Since the creature can only exist in the darkness, we should wait until morning to search, as it is limited to shadows." Chunky suggests.

"That's atleast four hours away." Katz points out.

"Then we step up forces." Splendid says.

"I'm going to revisit Cuddles and see if now that we have the Unsubs's description, we can wring some more out of 'm." Chunky says smiling insidiously, like he knew Cuddles would snap.

Kats snaps once again, "Go!" And the three walk away to help find the Unidentified Subject.

**We're ramping up to a climax. **

**A crappy climax, but a climax nonetheless.**

**Review, Flame, whatever.**


	10. Envieux de l'ignorance

**If this climax was A Mountain, you'd be choking from altitude sickness**

Flippy watches the sky overhead, sure that nothing was moving save for insects. The morningstar was hung low, and the creek beside him was splashing against the scree and cobble that lay in it's path. It was a soft gurgling noise, as all streams make.

_He'll be coming overhead, he has to. He has to return home, can't you see Venus's bright gaze, Apollo is coming soon._

Flippy was stumped momentarily by the Boogeyman's use of Greek God names. Then he realized it.

Apollo and Venus were codename for 'Enemy' and 'Wildfire', during Operation WAR. The Tilder Springs civil conflict was lumped together with the Tiger's third Crusade, and locals knew not of greek or roman gods, and those few in the Tiger Army were confused by the god's new meanings. Only someone who was there would know the code.

_Apollo is overhead, 24 metres above, travelling around 2-3 knots, _

Flippy's head shot skyward, and behold, what on any other night would've been written off as an oddly colored comet was passing overhead. It wasn't like a human or goblin figure, although it's head was most certainly beaver._ The trailing flames! Follow!_

_"_I think we should call the Police station to make sure that we get some money or fame out of this." Flippy reasons with the voice.

_I WANT TO KILL THAT FUCKING WHORE! RIGHT NOW! _

"We are not going to face off with a monster without at least some other people as a meat-shield." Flippy reasons.

A low 'hmmm' came from the voice.

_Proceed_ it finally spoke in a calm voice

**

* * *

**

Chunky pulls his chair out, sitting himself lightly on the chair across from Cuddles.

"Say, Cuddy, Why don't we start from beginning." Chunky suggests.

Cuddles sighed, the took a gulp of air. "My Mother was the victim of rape, but being a devout-"

"Beginning of when the Boogeyman took up residence in your home." Chunky corrects the rabbit.

"Well sir, I can tell you Toothy doesn't exist." Cuddles exclaims.

"Toothy?" the koala asks.

"Shit."

"Does Toothy have a beaver's head, and a black flame-y coat?"

Cuddles shook his head no, but as soon as his eyes flinched to the left...

"Cuddles, how could you?" the gamer explodes.

"Well, he..."

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!"

"He's..."

'Now an enemy of the state!"

"GOOD LORD, CHUNKY, HE AIN'T CAUSED ME HARM! WHY THE HELL WOULD HE BE A HARM TO ANYONE. YOU'RE LOOKING IN THE WRONG PLACES!" The Bunny explodes over top of Chunky's fallout. Both were panting in each other's faces, and Cuddle's boiling blood was tinting his eyes pink.

"Who would you suppose is killing the people?" Chunky asks, in a tone that blatantly ignores his previous rage.

"Toothy was with me for some time, but I only knew about him in Mid March, the 15th, if I remember."

Chunky looks at Cuddles in disbelief, as if one of his friends wasn't in jail, as if there wasn't a serial killer lose, as if boogeymen weren't a reality.

"The Fifteenth of March?" Chunky stutters. He pulls files out of the folder on the table.

"The serial killing beast was only created in April! Now if only we could confirm it..." Chunky thought aloud, almost panicking.

"Ain't there evidence for a monster being created? Well compare that against Toothy's blood! He accidentally cut himself." Cuddles said hoping to help, inspite of the fact it would likely lead to incarceration, the Green Mile and the Spark of Death.

"I need to leave now, Cuddy!" Chunky shouts.

...

"Sir, the Witness says that there are two completely sepera-" Chunky begins, until a bear walks through the door. He was green, with a military uniform and a beret. Flippy.

"Ma'am, Katz Deadliving, Sr. I have intel on theis murderer. I saw him entering the Cuddles Residence." He says in his starkly dry military drawl, saluting the chief of police.

Her eyes brighten like a backdraft onsuming firemen. "Oy!" she shouts. The police station stops in midstride. "Captain America says we have found our guy. I waant all SWAT forces, surrounding the house with silver bullets. Splendid, go in first and arouse the monster from his hiding spot, and out into the open. The, the SWAT members will take care of him." The Men and women hasten, deploying Splendid and the Swat Team.

"But S-sir," Chunkly stutters. "Our offender says there are two different boogeymen in town and we have the wrong one."

"You just said our _offender said_, hence it is hogwash to throw you off." She poh-pohs.

"He was so sincere, and so emotional about each statement." Chunky entreats. Katz slaps him across the face.

"Stop having human emotions and go help destroy a monster." Katz barks.

...

Splendid, Flippy and the Swat team were ready to go upon Katz's command.

"Flippy, I heard the koala say we might be looking for the wrong guy, a wrong boogeyman?" Splendid asks Flippy casually.

Flippy shakes his head. "Can't be. There is only ever one evil on Earth." he grunts.

Both were hiding a pressure cooker of emotions behind a verbal wall. Flipps was beginning to doubt the guy had anything to do with it. Splendid, well, he was kind of hoping to see who saved his life. Splendid would come to another person's aid, but nobody comes to his. That made Splendid ecstatic and stunned, almost horny. And, Splendid kinda thought he was cute in a friendly manner.

Inside the house, Toothy had only recently taken notice of the SWAT teams. He dwelled in the shadows around the house, observing them, looking for an escape route, only to find all hope lost. No one had seen him yet so as long as he didn't assume his humanoid form near the windows, he was alrig-

Giggles burped in the kitchen, only to fall back asleep. The Horrendous noise, however, made Toothy jump out of his hiding place right next to the window. Although Toothy immediately ducked back into the shadows, the sniper had already sent the intel to his buddies perhed on adjaent rooftops and windows. All that was needed to terminate Toothy was Katz's command for Toothy to be flushed out.

* * *

A Man at the door appears with a wrapped present tosses, which he tosses on to the table. "There you go, Cuddles, sorry for lobbing it at you."

Cuddles slowly pulls back some of the folded paper, to reveal _The Ugly Duckling_. The Titular character was on the over, trying to fly with poorly developed wings. He randomly flips open the page, revealing a note inside. Cuddles quickly grabs it and begins reading it.

_Cuddles,_

_I cannot visit you in incarceration at present,_

_and I doubt I'll make it through tonight._

_The Police are against me,_

_The Town is against me,'_

_Even the Righteous Splendid has been confused into hating me._

_I also fear another boogeyman may be on the lose,_

_killing and torturing and whatnot._

_I fear I may not even make it to this Morning._

_Do not mourn my passing if so,_

_for I shall be an Angel in Heaven, watching out for you and your family._

_I do wish I could stay and be human on earth like you all._

_I'm weeping even as I right this letter,_

_at the thought of never being able to be human._

_But I shall soldier on._

_I bid you farewell, Cuddles, my dear friend._

_~Toothy_

Cuddles gasps in shock, reeling in horror. The Two were as far away from each other as Kensington Philadelphia, and Kensington, London, without so much as a final personal goodbye.

Everyone was on knife-edge.

All dependant on one woman's decision.

Katz opens up feed on her radio. "We have spotted the Boogeyman. Permission to go forth with your plan." the voice on the other end of the line asks in a stone cold voice.

The red Squirrel opens feed on her radio, and answers, "Permission to engage given."

**Cliffhanger! Don't like the ending, well how annoying would it be to wait a few days to hear 'Permission Granted'?**

**Whoa, that's a bigass chapter. I'm trying to finish this baby up to work on my other stories.**

**Review or Flame, either.**


	11. Am Ende der Nacht

**You know, I truly can't believe anyone besides mein my grade has ever seen a Western.**

**I find it a bit sad.**

Katz opens up feed on her radio. "We have spotted the Boogeyman. Permission to go forth with your plan." the voice on the other end of the line asks in a stone cold voice.

The red Squirrel opens feed on her radio, and answers, "Permission to engage given."

Splendid shoots through the door, splintering it to peices. Toothy remains sheathed in the shadows, waiting for the blue squirrel to enter. The squirrel enters the room, eyes burning red embers, emitting an almost red smoke. It seered Toothy even to look at it.

Splendid begins firing into the shadows where ever they were. A Beam strike's Toothy's 'foot', and he yelped in pain. Splendid rushes over.

"Sorry, Boogeyman, but If you want to live, we need to work fast. I will toss a black sheet out the window, and you'll escape through the backdoor. There's only one sniper, and he's a retard, in honesty." He whispers hurriedly in Toothy's face. He couldn't actually see a face, as it was shadow, but he knew Toothy was there. "Then flee, I don't know where, but this place is not safe for you. Katz is a sociopathic son of a bitch."

Toothy was blushing, although of course, Splendid could not see it. "Splendid?" Toothy asks in an incredibly small voice. Splendid was astonished at the shadow talking to him.

"Err...yes?" The Flying squirrel glances around, almost searching for the voice. The Beaver rises from the shadow, and plants a kiss right on Splendid's cheek. Now the two were blushing. Awkward...

"I just had to do that before I leave." Toothy says smiling angelically. Splendid had a small smile, more of a nervous, 'I'm-not-regretting-this-later' smile.

"Hope to see you again." Splendid says in a quiet voice, trying to keep down his awkward feeling. A moment of silence follows.

"Now, may we let the plan go along?" Toothy whispers, cutting the silence with a plastic spoon.

Splendid grabs the black sheet from downstairs and rushes to the window, pretending to grapple with the sheet. The Snipers watching outside the window are a bit confuzed by this, but are now turning the safety off by the time Splendid and the 'boogeyman' disappear. Toothy watches, holding back a laugh. Splendid grunts through his teeth, "Now is when you leave out the backdoor!"

Splendid tosses the sheet out the window, where it is riddled with bullet holes, and Toothy has gone to the kitchen, avoiding a knocked out Giggles, and opened the backdoor. Awaiting him outside was a familiar face. The Town psychopath.

"You killed one too many people. I don't have any regrets killing you without permission." He barks. He cocks the gun when a shot is fired. However, instead of Flippy smiling at a dead Toothy, Toothy gawked at the dying bear, and saw Chunky holding a gun. He shakily smiled, traumatized about shooting Flippy. He gives a trembling thumbs up, before he is shot in the shoulder himself.

Toothy looks up to see Katz with a sniper rifle. "Not in my jurisdiction!" She shouts as she fires the rifle. Splendid was floating just outside the house, and witnessed the whole thing. It almost proceded in a retarded manner, time ticking a staccatto beat. He could see the bulletflying towards Toothy. He was a superhero, but stood helpless to the bullet. Chunky closed his eyes as the bullet bore it's way through Toothy's chest. A stream of silver blood ejected from the wound, and black fire consumed his body. It snaked around his body, peeling away skin, sinew, and bone. Even the bone was burnt to nothingness. Nothing remained of Toothy.

Lobo died of broken heart, and so would our blue hero, if he wasn't beyond mortal.

The Dawning sun did not warm the hearts of Happy Tree Town, but instead wrought a day of mourning and confusion upon those involved with Toothy.

And Sadness. Don't forget the Sadness.

**A bit of a depressing chapter.**

**I personally felt it was more light hearted an ending than what I originally intended.(It involved Toothy, Splendid, and half the town dying :P )**

**Review, Flame, or Spam.**

**But If you Spam I will snipe you where you least expect it.**


	12. Der Amor de Superhéros bleu

**Epilogue.**

**What an ending!**

**Even depressing and quick for me!**

**I need to give one of my biggest stories a proper burial.**

**I Thank PhoenixReece for letting me use Chunky, and Thank you Dad for scaring the shit out of me with those creepy bed time stories.**

**I especially have to thank you people who are reviewing. You make me what I am!**

**And that's the cue for you to start reading.**

Things had taken a low boggy road since Toothy died. Unbeknownst to Many, Boogeyman-Evil died with Flippy, and when the killings stopped right after Toothy's death, Katz was heralded to quite a few many as a hero. Although those who knew the truth were itching to strike the egomaniac in the face.

Chunky recovered, although the loss of Toothy and the fact he knew the truth held videogames on a tether he couldn't reach for a while. Cuddles found solice talking to Chunky and Splendid. The Two would also grow closer to their friends and relatives. Fritz and Giggles, the two only marginally affected had only been marginally affected by his death.

Lobo, the most intelligent wolf ever, the King of the Currumpah, the Chuck Norris of Wolves had died of a broken heart. He was snared in the trap of the killers. But he died with dignity, proudly warding off the worst nature could throw at him. Splendid, to was trapped. Toothy didn't mean any harm, and he would've been a good soulmate. Splendid mourned in vegetative peace. One would think his physical wellbeing would flop, but he's a superhero, and deterioration was close to impossible.

Splendid didn't help often anymore. Ironically, the town was off better without him.

Today, though, there was a new citizen in town. It was his duty to show the newcomer around. He'd rather look at what he could've done to prevent Toothy's death, but he needed to soak up some vitamin D anyways.

...

Splendid floated inches above the ground, watching the People move about behind the glass. Murmurs and footsteps seemed as ominous as a lion's roar behind the wall. Katz and Chunky were getting the paper work sorted out. All that immigration bullshit. Atleast he wasn't illegal, like Russell and Sniffles were.

A new face wouldn't replace the face he lost. But it provided a new distraction. What could be more distracting than some American Dog that can't fit through the door, or an Armadillo who couldn't speak a word of English. Or, better yet, providing houses for a paranoid War Vet or his millions of fangirls.

Chunky opened the door hastily. If someone had stood next to the door, he'd have a broken nose and a doorknob in his colon. He had a smile ear to ear, and his eyes were bright and hopefilled. "The Paper works are done, Othoty. This is our Town's local superhero, Splendid." The Koala said in a chipper voice.

Splendid looked over the newcomer with a vulture's eye. The Mammal entering the room was a beaver, which meant he was either American or Canadian, possibly from Winter's West or Zweistadt. His big buck teeth hinted backwood beaver. He was purple, which meant he was of the Clan O'f-

It hit him like a ton of bricks. It was Toothy! Albeit, not a boogeyman, but he was the beaver form of Toothy. He tugged nervously upon the suitcase he was holding. He nervously looked up at Splendid and muttered something inaudible. Chunky and Splendid exchanged bewildered but happy looks.

Katz walks in and puts a hand on Othoty's shoulder. She sticks a worm like finger in his face. "If you spread your queerness to the population, I'll shoot you." She warns bitterly.

Toothy pushes the hand out of his face, and raises his eyebrows. "Do you put out fires by dousing them with water, extinguishing them with a fire extinguisher, or by dumping bodies upon it until it is smothered?" He says in a very placid, but mocking voice. Chunky and Splendid snicker, and Katz shoots them a disapproving glare.

Toothy picks up his suitcase and walks over to Splendid, and grins, "Hello, Splendid, sir.". Splendid places a warm hand on Toothy's shoulder. He reaches out to shake hands, and is met halfway by the violet beaver.

"Welcome to Happy Tree Town, Tooth-I mean Othoty."

* * *

Cuddles is walking along the beach whenn he stumble upon a beer bottle floating not to far for shore, caught in the lapping waves. He picks up the brown bottle, and begins to wipe off the sand covered exterior. Smoke billows from the mouth of the bottle, and a green otter, dressed in a sailor's uniform appears. He wore a fez upon his head, and his mouth was a cancerous mound.

He whailed like a catholic saint. He smiled at Cuddles. "Zeg Groeten! I am Genie DRIPS!"

**The End!**

******Now I am free to work on new stories!**

**Review, Flame!**

**And if you Spam, you'll be the first human to catch The Rosette Agent.**


End file.
